


The Weird Proposal - A Philinda AU

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, based on Proposal(2009), proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based somewhat on the movie Proposal (2009). Though not technically taken from the movie it is somewhat based on the idea of a scene from the movie. Phil lies to his mother about being engaged, what follows is in this story.</p>
<p>Written for Philinda One Scene challenge on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weird Proposal - A Philinda AU

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an AU before, so sorry if it isn't that impressive. Awaiting your reviews.

“ Once again Thank You May” Phil came by to stand beside Melinda May who looked absolutely stunning in that knee-length dress of hers. Everything had taken place in such a hurry. Phil was embarrassed that he had put himself in such a weird situation and even guilty for bringing Melinda into it.   
He never expected things to go this ahead. It seemed like just 5 minutes back his mom had called him to tell him about this daughter of one of her friends who she thought would be the ‘perfect match’ for Phil and that he should meet he, when he came by home for the holidays.   
It’s not that his mother had a bad choice or something, but he wasn’t really in the mood of dating someone right now. His work was going great, he and Melinda were working as partners and had many successful missions to their credit, he enjoyed being with her, working with her so didn’t really feel like meeting up someone new. Moreover it had been just 6 months since he’d broken up with Audrey after he felt that being the girl friend of a SHIELD agent and that too Nick Fury’s favourite student would put her life in danger.  
So to avoid any further issues, he blurted out by mistake to his mother on the phone that he had actually called to tell her that he was engaged. He didn’t expect to say that he was engaged but just that he was dating someone, but he thought this would stop his mother for quite sometime, and also because he never realised why that came out of his mouth.  
So after requesting (literally pleading) May to just act as his fiance for this get together, she finally had agreed.

“Well the offer was very tough to refuse Phil” she said rolling her eyes. “and stop apologising again and again, you said you’d do my paperwork for a month in return for this, so I have an advantage in this deal so chill” she said looking at him, and gave him a smile. She did really look beautiful tonight. He wasn’t going to tell anybody but he did feel some kind of pride while introducing her to his family as his fiance. 

“Yeah I know, but what you’re doing for me is really great Mel, my family can be a bit too hyper at times” he said chuckling. “I didn’t have any idea my mom was going to call in so many of our relatives for this party, I just thought it was gonna be a quite little dinner” he continued shaking his head. 

“They’re actually quite nice people Phil. I feel bad about lying to them. They all seem excited, wonder how they’ll take the news when you’ll say it didn’t work out and that no marriage is going to take place ?” She asked looking at him directly. She did really like his family. Yes they were a bit too active for her taste especially the only family she had growing up was her mom and grandma but she liked these people. 

“I don’t know” He said shrugging his shoulders.   
“I hope they won’t hate me” she added.   
“No one can ever hate you May, they’ll think it was my fault that we broke up.” he said giggling. 

It felt a bit awkward that they were talking of a break up when they weren’t even in a relationship at the first place. They both refused to acknowledge but they had definitely meant more than ‘Just Friends’ to each other. Maria had always teased them about this. When she got to know of what they were about to do, she actually said they had her blessing and that they should actually get married instead of faking as a couple because they quite behaved like one. Even though they laughed about it the idea of having the other person as not just a friend but a life partner did sound promising, they anyways spent almost 20 hours of each day with each other. They went on missions together, ate breakfast,lunch and dinner together,trained together even did their paperwork together, if one hadn’t known them they would definitely think they were a couple. 

“You two are going to stay tied up to each other for the rest of your lives anyways quite soon, so I guess you could spend some time with us as well” Phil’s grandma teased them and called them over to join the rest of the family near the fireplace. Winters had just started coming in and May regretted her choice of dress because it did make her feel cold. 

Phil was about to go ahead when May took his hand and entangled their fingers together. He looked at her confused for a second and saw that she had this grin on her face, she looked back at his grandma, gave a smile and walked over to her. 

“Melinda darling come sit here with me, I’m sure Phil can do without you for a few minutes can’t you Phil ?” His maternal grandma asked him curiously. Phil felt his face go red with embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck to look at Mel who was trying to hide a laughter. She was definitely having fun. He loved to see her smile.   
“Sure grammy” he said while letting go of her hand. Melinda gave a soft kiss on his cheek which left him stunned for a moment and by the time he came out of it, he saw Melinda was sitting on the couch in between his grandma and mom sitting on each side. She looked as if she ‘belonged’ to this family and it warmed her heart. Melinda didn’t really interact with people and all this was somewhat an unfamiliar zone for her, but he could see how hard she was working to give his family some moments of happiness, he saw her laugh while talking to them and chuckle along with them and her smile made him smile too. If all this hadn’t had been an act, maybe he would’ve been the proudest fiance ever because he sure felt like one. 

He was once again in a state of trance which snapped out from suddenly when he heard the voice of someone. 

“You really love her don’t you ?” the voice asked   
“Sorry ?” he said looking beside him to see Audrey there as well. She had been the daughter of some distant family friend so it was quite obvious that she’d be here too.  
“Melinda..” she replied  
“Yeah yeah, she’s my best friend” he replied looking back at Melinda.  
“I can see that. The look in your eyes, you never saw me that way.” Audrey said her voice lacing a slight sense of sadness.   
“About that Audrey .. I’m..” He tried to respond but was cut off mid-way.  
“No need to apologise Phil, I’m actually glad we broke up before it was late, You always had feeling for her even you were with me, I’m glad you finally told her how you felt.”  
“Umm .. aa.. well..” Phil tried to say something getting awkward of the conversation with his ex-girlfriend about his fake fiance. 

“Even when we were on dates you’d speak of how your work was and most of it consisted of telling what Melinda did for you.” she added. I realised quite before we broke up that we might not work out. “and how can I forget that half of our valentine’s day gifts were chosen by Melinda” she added laughing. 

“Yeah .. I’m sorry..” he really was feeling bad, but she was right, he never knew what to buy for Audrey but he knew what Mel liked and thought Audrey might like the same so bought that stuff. 

“Don’t be, you 2 are made for each other, and anyways I have Mike in my life now.” she said. “Just take care Phil, don’t spoil this because you can’t have anyone more perfect than Melinda for you” she said and before he could reply she walked away from him to join her mother. 

Phil looked at Melinda who was now looking at him with a smile were the others were busy talking. Maybe what Audrey said wasn’t wrong. He knew that Melinda was much more than a friend for him, he just hadn’t given it a name. Dating within the organisation was actually quite common as long as it didn’t cause a hindrance in the work they did and considering as well as he knew Melinda it would never cause a problem but was he ready to risk it ? What if it didn’t work out and they had to break up, what would happen to their friendship in case that happened because he wasn’t sure he would ready to risk that. 

“Phil why don’t you tell them ?” he heard Melinda speak.   
“Umm .. what ?” he asked realising he hadn’t heard his mom’s question.   
‘Sweety why doesn’t Melinda have a ring ? Don’t tell me you didn’t buy a ring for her for the proposal” she said shaking her head.   
“Umm .. mom, I actually .. umm .. I ..” he looked at Melinda for help.  
“well Mrs. Coulson it actually happened in such a hurry that he didn’t get time to buy a ring” she came to his rescue and could see the calm of Phil’s face. Seeing him happy made her happy as well.  
“well it’s not too late..” Phil’s mom said opening her purse. She took out a tiny box from it and opened it and it contained a beautiful ring. “This is my mom’s, No one would be better to have it than her favourite grandchild’s fiance” she said.   
Melinda now look really shocked and surprised and looked at Phil. She shaked her head and Phil needed to save her before things got out of hand.   
“Mom this is grandma’s, please No. I will but something for Mel soon.” He said trying to change the topic.   
“No way kid, your mom’s right, c’mon now take that and give Melinda the proposal she deserves” His aunt replied.   
Even a whole year of covering up for Melinda’s paperwork won’t cover up for what he was going to do now.   
Hesitatingly he took the box from his mom’s hand. Walked over to Melinda and put forward his hand for her to take it. She looked up at him with utter disbelief and he mouths the words “sorry” to her.   
She knew that he had no option so she took his hand. He brought her to the centre of the room.   
He didn’t realise that he didn’t really regret what he was doing as much as he wanted to do.   
Getting down on one knee, he opened the box and said. 

“Melinda till a week back I didn’t realise how special you were in my life, you have been my best friend,partner,have had such a special place in my life and have meant so much to me that I just thought I had to spend my life with you and so asked you to marry me and you said yes. We haven’t even gone to a proper date to be frank” Everyone laughed out at that and he chuckled too. “But May I didn’t realise that how correct I was with the choice of my life partner till I saw you today with my family. Today seeing you with my family, I’ve realised how badly I’ve fallen for you and that having you in my life as something more than my best friend is something I really really want to do because Melinda I love you so much and want you in my life with me forever.So Melinda May, marry me, because I'd like to date you.” 

He looked up at her and she was looking at him with an emotion tough to understand. She was shocked,surprised,emotional and happy ? ‘She was happy ? didn’t she really like the idea of dating him ? Was she also thinking of him the way he did now of her ?’ He got the answers to all his questions with May’s answer.

“Yes” Is all she said and while the whole of his family erupted into cheers and claps, Phil got up and looked at May. He hugged her and whispered into her ear “I hope you don’t hate me now May, I promise I’ll do anything to make up for it.” , and she replied saying “A date this Friday night seems a good idea Phil”. Phil looked at her surprised. He realised that May was serious about dating him and the happiness the thought gave him knew no bounds. 

“Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss …” The youngsters in the room started cheering, most of it were his cousins.   
He looked back at her as if asking for permission and got the response with May standing up on tiptoes and she put her arms around his neck and he leaned down to give her a soft kiss. One that he would remember forever. ‘His first kiss with Melinda May’. They broke the kiss and Melinda May gave him the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. Maybe lying to his mom hadn’t been that bad afterall.


End file.
